


The Search Is Over (Oikawa Tooru/Reader)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Haikyuu Jukebox [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Olympics, Post-Timeskip, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: Oikawa and you have been close friends for the longest time.Through thick and thin you've been there... but as a friend? Or something more?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Jukebox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179875
Kudos: 11





	The Search Is Over (Oikawa Tooru/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Haikyuu fic... and a songfic at that too lol  
> I'm a fan of 70-90's rock ballads so there you go
> 
> And also I just wanna dedicate this to Asuma Kousuke, for being Haisute's Oikawa from start to finish.
> 
> /Bravo, bravo, bravissimo!/

_How can I convince you_   
_What you see is real?_   
_Who am I to blame you_   
_For doubting what you feel?_   
_I was always reachin'_   
_You were just a girl I knew_   
_I took for granted_   
_The friend I had in you_

He could've been a celebrity instead, for all you know. Ever since high school, he's been one of Aoba Johsai's premier hotties due to a very fortunate mix of beauty, brains and brawn. And the worst part of it all? He knows it. And flaunts it.

And the worst part of it is, due to both of you being unlikely partners for most of freshman year in college prep class, he found that you're understanding (because he still had volleyball varsity) and easy to work with. Ever since then, he's chosen to work with you, much to the jealousy of some of your female classmates. Even his girlfriend at that time saw you as a threat, but you assured her it's nothing more than an acads-only agreement.

"Yohoo, Y/N-chan," he jogged right up to you as you walked to class one day during senior year and flashed his widest, most irresistible grin. No doubt he can get his way with the ladies, but not you. Definitely not you. You won't allow it.

"What now, Oikawa? You're such a pest, you know that?"

"But I'm _your_ favorite pest, right?"

You stopped in front of the stairs. Your raised eyebrows don't intimidate him anymore like they used to. "What do you want? Don't you have your own girlfriend to attend to?... Oh, right, she broke up with you already."

Now that shut him up. "Hey, that's not fair. I just want to make sure we're in good terms."

"It's not getting any better now at this point, Oikawa, to be honest." You folded your arms and cocked your head, looking up at this admittedly handsome yet irritating jock in front of you. "What do you need?"

Oikawa giggled sheepishly. "I just need your help on reviewing my book report. We both know you're better at literature than I am, so I hope you can help me." He handed over a folder with some papers and many sticky notes plastered on it.

You sighed. At least you know he's not pissing you off just because. "I'll give this back tomorrow after class. I don't care if you have volleyball practice, if you won't get this, I'll chuck it to recycling. Understood?

"Absolutely~!" He replied, with his signature wink and smile.

Sure enough, he got the second highest score on the book report ratings in class, rivalled only by yourself.

* * *

  
"Can I have another serving, please?" He held his bowl out to the restaurant staff for his 3rd bowl of ramen. The staff refilled his bowl and he proceeded to slurp the ramen noodles without a word.

You pondered his somber expression yet again. You know he needs all the comfort he can get, knowing his team won't advance to the Nationals. Your sharp responses definitely aren't needed right now, you thought, so you just came with him when he said he wants to eat ramen.

"Hey, now, don't overdo it."

He went on as though he didn't hear anything. You went and got a pitcher of water, and poured some for the both of you. He grabbed the glass and chugged the water down, gave a satisfied sigh and looked you in the eye. Dang, those eyes are beautif-

_HEY, Y/N, STOP IT!_ , you scolded yourself. Now's not the time to remind yourself of that.

"Thank you, Y/N-chan. Thanks for coming here with me."

The corner of your lips gave a little smirk. "Least I could do. I wouldn't want you messing up our research paper just because you're so down."

"Heh." Oikawa sighed. "I won't do that to you. You've held the fort for the longest time... for nothing."

"It's not for nothing, Oikawa."

"Tooru."

"What?" You were taken aback. This is the first time in the longest time you've worked together that he asked you to call himself by his first name.

"Call me Tooru. Seriously, though. We've been friends for the longest time and yet you still don't wanna go on first name basis."

"First of all, you just started calling me Y/N-chan out of nowhere and I just grew tired of being irritated."

"Yeah okay." He looked out the window, and sighed again. This is so bad.

"Okay, sure, Tooru. If that makes you feel any better. And for the record, I know you did your best so your effort was not in vain. You're never one to slack off anyway with volleyball, so don't think that all that was for nothing."

He looked at you and smiled, not his usual flippant smile. This is something you know he hides behind his cool front. "Don't patronize me, Y/N."

"I don't intend to. I'm just saying, at least this is the best opportunity for you to grow. A plant has to be pruned in order to grow, so make the most out of it."

"..."

"Speaking of which, you know what would be a good idea? Try to watch Karasuno's match vs Shiratorizawa. At least learn from that game. I'm sure there's something you can pick up."

His eyebrow raised. "Hmm. I'll think about that."

* * *

_I was living for a dream_   
_Loving for a moment_   
_Taking on the world_   
_That was just my style_   
_Now I look into your eyes_   
_I can see forever_   
_The search is over_   
_You were with me all the while_

You remembered him saying he'll go to Argentina to train under his idol Jose Blanco after graduation, and most likely will stay there for a while. He promised to stay in touch and not be a stranger, and that so far has been fulfilled.

Even during your university's exchange student program in Buenos Aires, he made it a point to catch up and tour you around the city. At some point, he also asked you to watch some of his matches with local Argentinian teams, and you were able to see how far he's come.

On your last day before going back to Japan, he came to see you off at the airport. He helped load your bags and the rest of your stuff into your trolley.

"Hey, Tooru. Thank you for your help, I would've been lost here in Buenos Aires without you." 

His smile never changed, despite his now-sunkissed skin. "Least I can do for someone important to me."

_Okay woah, self, easy..._

You blinked, and thank goodness the pause wasn't too long. "Oh, am I really?"

"I wouldn't have asked Coach for a day off today if you weren't. Hug for an old friend?" He stretched his arms wide. You're not used to being hugging and being hugged, and you know this is just something he picked up from the locale. Still, you went in and took him into your arms, feeling his warm embrace envelop you. The feeling was new, as you've never hugged him before, yet weirdly familiar.

"Take care, Y/N-chan. Make sure you message me when you land." He said, hearing his voice the closest that you've ever heard him, as his mouth was just a few inches away from your ear. You two pulled off from the hug, your face the ever-growing shade of pink.

"I sure will, Tooru. See you when you get back!"

"Maybe the Olympics, I'll let you know!"

As the plane began to maneuver and fly... You suddenly felt like you left something behind.

Not a bag, or a box for sure. Not any of your belongings...

But your heart.

Meanwhile, he stood on the side of the road where plane-watchers flock, watching as your plane go into full throttle and zoom up and away. Yet there was this feeling in his chest, something he never thought he'd feel again, something that that plane you were on was tugging on his heartstrings.

He felt like the plane had taken away from him something... Or someone...

But no, he thought, that's not the case. You'll always be there, as you always have been. You will always be there, and that's enough for him.... _right?_

* * *

_Can we last forever?  
Will we fall apart?  
At times, it's so confusing  
The questions of the heart  
You followed me through changes  
And patiently you'd wait  
'Til I came to my senses  
Through some miracle of fate_

The Aoba Johsai volleyball court was just like it was from way back, you thought. Though they have changed air conditioners and updated the flooring, everything else looked just as they did as far as you could remember. You sat on one of the benches on the side and scanned the gym.

And there he was, the still-tanned Oikawa Tooru, giving animated pep talks to the new volleyball club members who were more than thrilled to have the Olympian alumnus teach them. You could remember the time when you'd come over to their rehearsals just because he needed some of your notes. The memories of high school came as such a nostalgic wave that you just smiled at the very same moment he looked at you, his smile now a bit more fonder than what it used to be.

He blushed as your eyes met, good thing he was able to control himself as he still continued with his speech. After a while, they wrapped up and he approached the bench with a warm smile.

"Thank you for coming, Y/N-chan, and sorry it took so long."

"That's okay, I also wanted to drop by at the admin office to let them know of scholarships our company offers."

The coach, someone you think you knew but already forgot (maybe Oikawa mentioned his name before?) shook your hand. "Thanks for coming over, L/N-san."

"No problem."

"So, Oikawa-san, how long have you two been together?"

He giggled his schoolboy laugh again, and said "Do we look like we are, Coach Yamada?"

"From the looks of it, yes!"

Oikawa laughed once again. "Well, she's a very special person to me, that much I can say."

Somehow, that conversation hit you different. It's not like he lied... It's not like he said something wrong.

But that's the thing... He did say the truth, but somehow it hurt.

"Uhm, Tooru, can we stay just a bit, I have something to talk about..."

He grinned at you, and said, "Sure, Y/N-chan. Would you mind us staying behind a bit, Coach?"

"Oh, not at all. Just make sure to turn off the lights before you go."

"Sure will, thanks." With that, he waved and went on ahead with the students.

He returned to you, his grin still flashed upon his face. "Hey, I'm so sorry about that, Y/N. I just didn't know what to tell him, but you ARE important to me and you know that."

"I don't think so."

His face fell from a beaming smile in a split-second. You took a deep breath.

"Here's the funny thing about you, Tooru," you retorted, "I don't know where I stand with you. I never did. You keep telling me I'm important to you, but why is it that I feel like I'm the one chasing after you?"

His feet remained rooted to the floor. As much as he would like to contest those thoughts in your head, he can't seem to find the right words to say.

"I'm not your fangirl, Tooru, but I know I'm in love with you. I know that much... Enough to actually stay by your side after all this time."

"Y/N..."

You straightened your back, trying to muster as much dignity as you could after your impromptu confession. "You heard me, Oikawa Tooru. I'm in love with you, and I still do... but I'm not stupid."

Silence.

You took a deep breath, and smiled. "All right then. Let me know if ever you'll need me... again."

On that note, you turned back and walked out of the room, tears slowly streaming down your eyes as you closed the door behind you. With a wipe of your handkerchief, a deep breath, a sigh and your head held high, you stepped out from the campus into the cold autumn air.

It felt right, yet it felt so wrong.

It felt right to tell him that. It felt right to tell him that you've been treading muddy waters ever since. You might as well be dating, you thought, by the way he's been with you. You were not even his girlfriend, for heaven's sake. Yet, he didn't even formally ask you out. There was never a moment of clarity.

Trusting your heart was a bad idea in the first place. You know it was the smart thing to do. But still... It felt so wrong.

* * *

_Now the miles stretch out behind me_   
_Loves that I have lost_   
_Broken hearts lie, victims of the game_   
_Then good luck, it finally struck_   
_Like lighting from the blue_   
_Every highway's leading me back to you_

"Iwa-chan, are you busy?"

"Hey, Trashykawa, what made you call?" Iwaizumi was just preparing to go to bed after a pretty boring day at the training center. "And also, isn't it like daytime in Argentina? Don't you have practice?"

"No, I'm in Japan right now. I had to attend to a family affair, and was asked to come as a guest alumni at Seijoh's training camp."

"Oh, I see. Okay then, what made you call?"

"Remember Y/N?"

Iwaizumi facepalmed. "Her again? Everytime you call me, it's about her. Who am I, your on-call relationship expert?"

"Iwa-chan, I just need your help," Iwaizumi knew from his tone that this is something real this time, and he's not kidding.

"Okay then, so what's up?"

....

"... And then she walked out from me and I don't know what to do." Oikawa almost cried from the other side of the phone line. "What should I do, Iwa-chan..."

This got to be the hundredth time Iwaizumi slapped his palm to his forehead. "You gotta be the _densest_ , _dumbest_ person with an S-grade average I've ever seen in my entire life."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, making sure he doesn't scream on the phone as he carefully curated his words. He knows you two, he's had enough of both of your shenanigans since high school. He even called it way back that at some point, you and Oikawa would end up together as you two had such an incredible dynamic, such that a random stranger would think you two are mentally connected.

Yet now, he knows that he's the only other person Oikawa could trust. You saw him when he broke up with his high school girlfriend, and he was so wound up then. How much more now, with you who he knows have been Oikawa's other pillar of support, and most likely have been the subject of his pining- wait, that's it!

"Tell me, Crappy-kawa, who is Y/N to you?"

Oikawa was silent for a few seconds."What do you mean, who is she to me? She's-"

"Was she just a friend to you?"

"No, she's-"

"Will it matter if she's gone?"

"Of course, she's important to me-"

"Then why are you calling me in the late night hours asking me what to do instead of you actually getting back to her good graces, dammit!"

"Iwa-chan..."

"How _stupid_ can you get, Crappy-kawa? She was with you all the while, and yet you never saw her beyond just... her."

"I did. But I was scared she'll leave me if I told her i cared."

"Then that just proves you're the greatest coward I've ever known."

"I'm not a coward, Iwa-chan. I just hate losing."

"So you think you've won, Oikawa? I don't think so. You wouldn't be calling me at this hour if you were."

Lightning struck Oikawa's heart as he finally realized what's going on. "Oh no, Iwa-chan, I gotta talk to her ASAP... Thank you for your help!"

"Yeah sure, whatever. She still shows she's online though." _Idiot_.

* * *

_Now at last, I hold you_   
_Now all is said and done_   
_The search has come full circle_   
_Our destinies are one_   
_So if you ever loved me_   
_Show me that you give a damn_   
_You'll know for certain_   
_The man I really am_

"Y/N!"

You turned around, and saw Oikawa running up to you. He was panting when he caught up with you at the park, which at this hour is pretty much deserted save for a few other nocturnals on the other side.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

You chuckled. "No thanks to Iwaizumi. He said that you were in an emergency."

"I-i-it was, sorta..." he answered, still trying to catch his breath.

"So, uh, do you wanna go get some drink from the vendo, or-"

"Let me prove myself to you."

You blinked, taken aback. "I'm sorry, what? Prove what, exactly..."

"That I'm a man worthy of your undying affection."

You've been silent for a few moments, so he went on. 

"Ever since high school, you've been with me. Like Iwa-chan, you've been one of my life constants. You've kept me going even during my time in Argentina, and even now.

"I thought I was just blessed to have a friend like you. But you know this fully well, Y/N, I've always been afraid to lose. I thought if I just kept you by my side, I thought that would be enough. I thought I would be rejected, so I kept it like that. I took you for granted. So who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel? After all, even I did.

"I fought the wrong battle, Y/N. I thought I was actually winning, but the truth is... I might actually be losing... Losing you."

Tears started going up your eyes. "Tooru, I..."

"No, let me finish..."

"Okay..."

"... Y/N," His eyes, now overcome with pain and desperation, looked back at yours with hopeful repentance. He held your hands, feeling them cold against the autumn wind. "It will take a miracle for you to forgive me, but I've now come to my senses. You didn't deserve that. But I'm hanging on to that miracle."

"Tooru..."

"I've lost a lot of things in my lifetime, Y/N, I don't want to lose you too."

You closed your eyes as your tears finally fell, betraying the composure you've fought so hard to keep. You suddenly felt his arms wrap around you, and you heard his staggered breath up close. Yet his voice was resolute. "Y/N, I haven't lost you yet, right? Please tell me I haven't. I won't forgive myself... I don't want to-"

"No you haven't, you idiot," you responded in between sobs. "I'm still here."

The first few snowflakes fell, signalling the start of winter, but you two didn't mind.

He smelled your hair and sighed after a while. "Thank you, Y/N. I'll make sure I'll never lose the woman I love again."

"Is that a confession, Oikawa Tooru?"

"If you want it to be."

You hit his side as you giggled. "Just answer, darn it!"

"OW! Yes, yes and yes. Be with me, okay? Forever."

The winter might have already come, but Oikawa and you didn't care. All that matters now is that now, love was right before his eyes, as it's always been from the beginning.

_I was living for a dream_   
_Loving for a moment_   
_Taking on the world_   
_That was just my style_   
_Then I touched your hand_   
_I could hear you whisper_   
_The search is over_   
_Love was right before my eyes_

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> *S Grade Average = equivalent to A++ in Japan's academic grading, if I remember it right
> 
> \----
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!  
> I actually have others but I haven't had the strength or mental availability to finish them (cheers)


End file.
